


Spoil of Peace (or Fuck Fate)

by Sharyrazade



Series: Spoil of Peace (or Fuck Fate) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Breeding, Cheating, Cuckquean, Depression, Despair, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Evil Wins, Ex Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom/Femsub, Femdom/malesub, Finger Sucking, God Complex, Guilt, Hate Sex, Impregnation, Jealousy, Large Breasts, Loss of Control, Loud Sex, Masochism, Mind Games, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Seduction, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Pollen, Sexual Slavery, Shame, Temptation, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Woman on Top, Yandere, Yandere Robin, requited lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: Perhaps it was simply the long history of bad blood between their countries or her being overly cautious, but Cordelia simply did not trust the eccentric Plegian witch's insistence upon reintroducing her beloved Prince Chrom to his old tactician. After all, even though she had not seen her in over a year, Robin was a woman with a way of getting what she wanted...





	Spoil of Peace (or Fuck Fate)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Exalt of Destruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323387) by [BPforShort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BPforShort/pseuds/BPforShort). 
  * Inspired by [wine mom but the wine is human blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844212) by [49percentchanceofbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/49percentchanceofbees/pseuds/49percentchanceofbees). 



> Because someone had to. Nothing against Cordy at all; we've just got to face facts that the "Cuckdelia" jokes/smart-ass-but-accurate observations kinda do write/make themselves. I'm just taking them to their logical, pornographic conclusion.

For a number of reasons, from the mundane in the rather sparse inn-slash-tavern to the sheer contrived-sounding excuses put forth by the witch, Cordelia, as an exceptionally fastidious knight and woman in general, disliked immensely. Nonetheless, her beloved liege and betrothed insisted upon reconnecting with his tactician, perhaps the only soul whose closeness to the prince rivaled her own; all she could do was obey, despite the sinister inkling the whole affair was giving her.

"Robin should still be out for one of her walks." informed the Plegian distantly. "I'll just go fetch her for you."

Chrom gave a slight smile at this. "Thank you, Tharja."

Cordelia forced a smile. "It will be good to see her again." she fibbed, more for her prince's sake than her own. "I wonder what she's been up to?"

"Whatever it is, I'm certain it will be just fascinating."

 Taking seats at the bar, Cordelia had not entirely kicked the habit of fantasizing about her life with with the dashing prince- or her future as his consort particularly. It often did feel like a dream; finally, after months of rehearsal, gathering the courage to divulge her years-old crush, him reciprocating her affections, their betrothal. Of course, there was the business side of it; her father's family was always on fairly poor terms with the royal family and he sought to get in better with them. But then again, so did she (perhaps not her "getting in better," as it were, so much as Chrom "getting in" at all), so there was no harm in the convergence of father and daughter's ambitions. Then again, the only individual in the world capable of spoiling her otherwise-dreamy mood, much as her witch had promised, was bound to shortly appear.

"OH, CHROM!" Robin squealed, throwing herself into the prince's embrace.

Chrom chuckled awkwardly. "Good to see you again, too."

 

It was humbling to admit, true, but Cordelia could not help feeling more than a twinge of jealousy at her prince's embrace of Robin. Then again, they haven't seen each other in ages and after all they had been through together? It would be odd had he not been more enthused at their reunion.

"It really has been too long." Robin remarked, her hand lingering on Chrom's just a little long for the knight's taste. "I would have made more of an effort to visit, but- you know, things came up."

"So, you're attending the wedding, yes?" inquired the prince.

So momentarily that she was reasonably sure it was imagined, Robin shot Cordelia a gaze hateful and oppressive enough to cause a mountain to crumble. "Of course; I wouldn't miss it for the world." she lied sweetly.

"So, Robin, the food at this tavern is supposed to be some of the finest in the country." Cordelia remarked, perhaps a little too eager to change the subject. "Would you like me to order you something?"

The snowy-haired tactician smiled coyly. "Maybe a glass of water." she suggested. "I'm just a little thirsty, really."

While she did in fact, partake in the glass of water she was offered, the statement just inexplicably irked Cordelia. _Skank_ , she thought, most harshly and uncharacteristically. What exactly was she playing at anyway? She had _not_ suffered years of silent, unrequited affection for Chrom only to have this know-it-all get it in her head to steal him away from her.

As if privy to her thoughts, the tactician's face abruptly lit up. "Oh!" Robin exclaimed. "I just remembered! You two simply must come to our room to see what we collected from our trip! Tharja actually has a great eye for souvenirs."

"Sure, that sounds great." Chrom replied, his expression illuminated as such. "Doesn't it, Cordelia?"

"Y-yeah, it does." she lied.

Every instinct of hers was telling her-no, _screaming_ at her some variant of _no, no, no, no, no, no, don't do this, this is a trap!_ But that expression of sheer joy and relief upon her prince's visage, standing at rapt attention at the other woman's tales of distant lands, his laughter at her jokes, all overwhelmed Cordelia with guilt; she could simply not deny her prince, the man she adored, anything whatsoever. It will probably be fine, Cordelia told herself. You're just imagining it.

To the knight's relief, the first few minutes of Robin's introduction to her room at the tavern was precisely as she'd advertised, showing off a collection of exotic effects. "And this is my present for you," she introduced, presenting a small black box. "a Valmese sapphire."

Flipping open the container, the prince beamed at his dear friend's thoughtfulness. "Oh, you really shouldn't have, Ro."

Robin smiled coyly. "I just had to; they reminded me too much of your eyes."

"Really, you're too sweet."

 

 _"Oh, gag me."_ thought Cordelia. How much more obvious could her flirting be?! Did Robin have to literally fall to her knees and start fellating him?! Sure, she adored the man, but he could be so dense sometimes!

"Of course, I did not forget you, Cordelia." she remarked, the knight getting that same eerie, violated sensation as before. "I just need you to do something for me right quick."

"Hm? What do you need?" she replied.

Robin smirked evilly. "I just need you to shut the fuck up for a little while."

Robin extending one of her robed hands, Cordelia was abruptly jerked from her feet, being sent flying against the wall behind her. Recovering from the stunning blow and staggering to her feet, contrary to her first instinct to react and find an (improvised) weapon, she found herself depressed against the wall in question, as if bound by a series of invisible chains from which she struggled mightily to free herself.

Even someone as trusting and gentle as the exalt-to-be could not help but be disturbed at this flare of otherworldly malice directed at his fiance. "Robin, what's gotten into you?!" he demanded. "What the-"

Closing what little distance remained between them, his erstwhile tactician pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes seductively. "It's not a question of 'what's gotten into me,' it's one of _what hasn't gotten into me lately?"_ Robin pouted, running her free hand towards the crotch of his trousers.

"What?! You realize Cordelia and I are to be-"

Robin silenced Chrom with her own lips, taking in that vital, fleshy taste as her hand teased him further. "You missed that, Chrom?" she pouted once more, her eyes illuminated with lust rather than hatred. "Of course, I know how to take care of _MY_ man better than some stuck-up, frigid pegasus knight."

 _What,_ thought Cordelia angrily. Frigid?! _Her_ man?! She had simply been waiting for- planning out the absolute perfect moment to give herself to the prince, a perfect expression of the level of her devotion to him. Purely off instinct, the knight responded most impolitely. "Get away from him, you filthy Plegian slut!"

Momentarily ceasing her molestation of Chrom, the tactician's irises flared an unnatural red as she pantomimed grasping Cordelia's neck. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Robin bellowed. "LOWLY WORM!"

To her increasing discomfort and ultimate terror, Cordelia felt her windpipe contract, shortly gasping for air as she struggled in vain against the invisible hand against her neck. "I COULD INCINERATE YOU WITH A MERE THOUGHT, JUST AS I'VE DONE COUNTLESS TIMES TO YOU HUMAN-"

 

Robin's metaphysical grasp was broken only by Falchion's blunt side separating the two women and breaking her focus. "Robin, what's the meaning of this?!" he demanded once more, a twinge of fear in his voice. "You almost sound poss-"

Cordelia's instinct to internally swoon over the dashing prince rescuing her from the marauding homewrecker quickly ran aground the cold reality of the eerie, abrupt change in demeanor as her antagonist turned to face Chrom once more. "Come on, Chrom," Robin teased, her eyes lidded and glazed over with desire. "you didn't think it was a LITTLE strange? This obviously-Plegian beauty cast out into a field with no memory, clad in the Grimleal's robes?"

"Well, a little-" the prince stammered. "I mean, well, Fredrick did say-"

Robin smirked mischievously. "And a reunion with my dear, departed father awakened me to the truth of the matter; that I am in fact, the Fell Dragon Grima just as she is I."

"What the-?! Robin- Ro- Th-that's not- How-"

"Do you doubt me still, my love? After that display of power? You said it yourself, I sounded different. Not 'possessed,' merely awakened to my true nature."

"I-I-I never expected Grima to b-be so-"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "So what? So sexy?"

Well, yes, but that was beside the point for now; for Chrom at that moment, it was as if the world had shattered out from under him. None of this was making any sense! This woman, Robin, loyal, kind and friendly Robin, whose genius had salvaged so many seemingly-hopeless situations? His beloved comrade with whom he'd snuck away with for so many nighttime trysts and "tactical meetings?" That she was literally the blood enemy of his country, his people, and humanity in general? Then again, for whatever reason, he could not muster the intellectual energy to debate or even question her, the almost-painful urge to sweep Robin up in his arms and take her on that nearby bed (or the table, against the wall, even the floor) growing stronger with each passing moment. This only became more acute as Robin slid her coat from her body, clad only in a red lingerie set, giving generous view of her milky-white flesh.

Meanwhile, Cordelia, well-convinced of its veracity and equally-alarmed by this revelation, did not mince words, all her motives and fears coalescing into another uncharacteristic outburst. "Chrom, what are you waiting for?! Kill the bitch!" she demanded.

Still wearing that dreamy, lusty expression, Robin simply smirked once again, nudging her beloved's sword arm off to the side, unclasping his fingers from the weapon. "You don't want to kill me, Chrom." she said breathily. "You don't want to stick that- thing inside of me. Well, not _this_ thing, anyway."

"I...don't?" the prince inquired dully.

Robin drew a line of light bites up Chrom's neck, abruptly halting at his right earlobe. _"I know what you need, Chrom."_ she whispered throatily, once again trailing her hand downward. _"Just like you know what I need, baby."_

 

The judging, ashamed gazes of the two most influential figures in his life, as well as those of his forefathers, became increasingly cloudy in Chrom's mind's eye as Robin relieved him of his trousers before falling to her knees, smirking at her teasing having had the intended effect as she ineffectually, almost lovingly, stroked him off. Sure she _could_ have done the whole, Fell Dragon, world-destroying-cliche crap as her dear late father had so implored. Gods knew she'd developed a significant reservoir of rage and hatred from the restoration of most of her childhood memories. However, the cunning, rational-but-still-very-horny side of her made her wonder; why? What had actually, truly been deprived of Grima had literally fallen into her hand, so to speak. _"Yes, this world, and everything in it belongs to me."_ she thought smugly, the overpowering musk and her own compromised inhibitions already having her sopping wet. " _Especially this- and everything attached to it."_

 _"Oh, fuck, Cordy, Father, Em, I'm SO sorry!"_ Chrom thought sincerely, shuddering in ecstasy at the very familiar lips and tongue on his cock. Truly, he was; he had made a sincere and solemn promise to Cordelia to take her as his bride and to protect his land and people from the Fell Dragon and its(her?) fanatics. But fuck it, she was just so godsdamned, intoxicatingly sexy! Chrom could almost feel any inhibitions he may have had melt away at that coy, sexy, almost-pleading gaze of hers as Robin hurried her pace, leading him, purely out of habit, to place his hand on the back of her head to force her further onto him.

While one of the women there resisted the strong urge to start fingering herself with her free hand, Cordelia, for several seconds, was convinced she was having a violent hallucination from the head trauma. But her utter clearheadedness soon saw her shock turn to disgust. What the hell was this?! What exactly was this slattern doing to her husband-to-be?! And why was Chrom _letting_ her do it?! _"That trollop! Does she have any shame at all?!"_

Removing her lips from his length, Robin smirked up at him as she continued stroking. "Just like we used to do all the time? You missed that, baby?" she teased.

"Oh, yesssss." Chrom shuddered pleasurably.

"Good, I did too."

For some reason, Robin rose to her feet, her pleasuring of the prince only continuing weakly. "And no, I don't have any shame. Why should I?"

 

The confirmation that the other woman was in fact, clairvoyant to some degree or another was cold comfort to Cordelia. "So now you know what our relationship is really like. How I've got your beloved prince by the- heh, well you know."

Robin turning to face the redhead, while not at all pleased, saw much of the homicidal fury dropped from her expression. Perhaps this contributed to the knight's continued belligerence, to say nothing of Robin continuing to listlessly, almost playfully, stroke her fiancee's member all the while. "I knew it!" she accused. "I knew you wanted-"

"Knew?" Robin inquired harshly. "You had no fucking idea how much time we'd spent in each other's company- or rather, spent fucking like animals in heat. You just let your own jealous little mind run away with you with no proof at all. However, I know a few things about you, Miss Cordelia."

"What?"

Whether her motive being to rile the prince up further, not to waste any of his fluids for the main event, or both, Robin ceased her motions, placing her now-free right fist under her chin in mock contemplation. "Let's see; the eldest daughter- the only child, in fact, of a count and his wife, a man only remarkable for being utterly unremarkable. You always had a good mind and an unconscious desire to prove yourself, which eventually manifested itself as a strong perfectionist impulse coupled with an oh-so-infuriating false humility."

At this (not incorrect) diagnosis, Cordelia felt as if a piece of her heart had been torn out and stomped on. "Th-that's not true!" she insisted. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Robin smirked evilly, her right hand continuing to stroke off Chrom at a somewhat lesser intensity. "In fact, your greatest fear is to be seen as what you truly are- a mediocrity posing as a paragon. And for all your adoring fans and accolades, that's ALL you'll ever be- mediocre."

Not surprisingly, something was getting the tactician going, whether her airing of Cordelia's psychological dirty laundry or her beloved's increasingly-vocal desperation for release as she continued teasing her prize. "Meanwhile, I don't need to aspire- I AM great." she declared. "I am a fucking goddess! And guess what? Greatness attracts greatness; your dear fiancee and myself were made for each other. I am, in every measurable manner, superior to you."

Now Cordelia would normally balk at the idea that she liked women, but that lacy red bra of Robin's being momentarily unclasped forced her to admit. Robin, Grima, whatever you wished to call her, the woman was freaking gorgeous; with that snow-white hair, pale skin, and those perfectly rounded breasts, probably as big as Cordelia's head? Not that she would, ever admit it for one second. The body's owner, of course, took notice of the knight's grudging fascination. "Oh, so Miss Mediocrity likes what she sees after all, huh?" she taunted. "Or maybe you're just wet from watching me suck your beloved prince off? You're a sick little cunt, you know that?"

"Don't be absurd!" protested Cordelia, quite a bit more strongly than she would have otherwise done. "And you're one to talk!"

Robin scoffed, turning ninety degrees away from her bound prey as she rolled her eyes. "Save it for someone who cares, sweetlips. In fact, I-"

 

The other woman squealed in delighted surprise as Chrom overcame the ineffectual teasing, sweeping up his mistress from the side and taking her right nipple in his teeth as his other hand went to work. "Oh, you still love my tits?" she teased playfully, tone once more abruptly shifting from the dismissive malice.

The tactician turned a smug grin in Cordelia's general direction. "Good to see some things never change, isn't it?"

What was he doing? Behaving like an animal in heat! Had he no shame? And indulging his longing for Robin's (supple, perfect, milky) flesh right in front of poor Cordelia? What would Emmeryn say if she could see him behaving so disgracefully? Or Father? Now, he could not even claim to be a bystander in the wrong place at the wrong time, but an active participant! However, as he bit and kneaded as he had countless times before, Robin's pleasured moans and playful praise became more and more intoxicating music to his ears, becoming increasingly deaf to external stimuli not from his mistress as his erection became almost painful.

Momentarily breaking free, the self-proclaimed goddess giggled girlishly, giving her prey's rear a short, sharp slap as she ushered him towards the bed, sliding the soaking undergarment from her legs. "It's your fault I'm like this, Chrom." she reminded, Robin placing the fingers soaked by her own fluids under his nose. "You're going to fix it, right?"

"Oh, of course, Ro!" Chrom replied hungrily, taking the digits in his mouth in a vain attempt to even partially sate his addiction to his mistress.

Pushing the prince down onto the bed, Robin straddled his torso as she smirked down at him, just as hungrily as she removed the twin ties in her hair. "Anyone else, I'd insist on 'Lady Grima,' but you?"

In spite of all she'd been subjected to tonight, for whatever reason, the simple, comparatively-chaste action of her kissing Chrom on the cheek proved most stinging, most offensive to Cordelia so far, if for no other reason than the pretense of affection shown to him by Grima. Perhaps due as well to the fact that Robin had (that bitch!) intentionally situated the bed directly in her line of sight or that she could reasonably discern the coming series of events. Absurd, Cordelia thought, still burning with outrage at Robin's last insinuation; she could never become aroused by something so indecent, so vulgar, so perverse!

"Hee hee," Robin moaned-sighed as Chrom continued indulging his fascination with her nipples. "our love is going to change the world, won't it, baby?"

Utterly impossible for her to hate someone to death (particularly someone as powerful as this succubus), Cordelia used whatever strength she could muster to close her eyelids, intent on saving at least one of her senses the climax (so to speak) of her humiliation. This lasted for all of two seconds as Robin, while using her left hand to pleasure Chrom, literally forced the knight's eyelids open. "Don't think you're getting off that easy, Miss Cordy." barbed Robin, fully aware of the double entendre. "Not until we do, anyway."

To that end, Robin, shifting backwards, lowered herself onto Chrom's length with a satisfied, almost smug shudder of pleasure. While she may have surrendered control for that second-and-a-half, as she readjusted herself and found the rhythm they'd so perfected, Grima left no ambiguity about who was in charge in this situation, whether to Chrom or (especially) Cordelia. "Oh, fuck yeah!" she exclaimed, biting down on her lower lip. "You just fucking LOVE this pussy, dontcha Chrom?!"

The prince simply moaned in affirmation, his gaze turned listlessly off to the side, causing Robin to bring a hand to his cheek as she continued to ride him, manually turning his gaze towards her. "Look at me while I'm talking to you!"

"Ngh, oh, fuck yes, Ro!"

"Good boy! Come on, harder!"

 

Perhaps appropriately, this felt like much as some sort of horrible nightmare for the knight as well and under any other circumstance, this would have been a reasonable assumption. However, certain circumstances, like the pair's preexisting attraction, made the experience all the more plausible and, for Cordelia, all the more horrifying. Even more so that she found herself struggling to rub her thighs together, desperate for some sort- any sort, of relief. And worse (or better, if you were either half of the reunited couple) was still to come.

"Aw, Ro!" Chrom moaned, their fingers now linked. "Robin! Fuck! I'm gonna-"

"Do it!" she demanded, Robin's expression now more than a little manic. "Fucking do it! Fill me with your fucking cum!"

Inadvertently tormented by her own physiological reaction to the lovers and consciously tormented by Robin, in some deep, dark corner of her mind, Cordelia had come to a horrifying realization; the mingled, intoxicating sensations of their flesh impacting, the heat, and assorted fluids notwithstanding, the knight had to concede that, yes- Chrom and Robin were simply _fucking hot_ together, that shame and her own arousal only escalating with the pair.

"Ngh, Ro-"

"OH, FUCK- FUCK YES!"

Clearly quite fatigued, Robin, rather tenderly, wiped some sweat-soaked hair from Chrom's brow. "Come on," she challenged-slash-demanded, dragging her teeth along his nipple. "you really think I'm done with you yet?"

Chrom sighed dreamily. "O-of course not, mistress."

 

It would be no exaggeration to say that Robin literally fucked her prize into unconsciousness; that had only taken about another thirty minutes. Once Grima had finally sated her desires, Cordelia had assumed the worst was behind her. But Robin lounging lazily beside the sleeping prince and gazing adoringly, stroking his blue locks on occasion, proved further salt in her emotional wounds; Fell Dragon or no, for all the aggression and hatred shown the knight, there was true, genuine affection in those eyes for Chrom. And with how in sync they'd obviously been, physically and otherwise, perhaps- _"Maybe- Maybe they really DO belong together, after all."_ a dejected Cordelia conceded to herself. Maybe SHE was the one kidding herself all along?

But the other side of the coin of love was also in play. Reasonably convinced of her prince's well-being, an angry, yet-obviously-quite-sated dragon goddess rose from the bed descending upon Cordelia, in her abject humiliation and despair, could only muster pleading whimpers as opposed to the defiant outrage she'd envisioned.

"Why, why...?" Cordelia sobbed. "Why are you doing this to me...?"

Tentatively placing her index finger in her mouth, Robin gave an expression of mock contemplation. "Well, I COULD give you some cliched rant about stealing what rightfully belongs to me- because you did, don't misunderstand me."

Irises now glowing a blazing red, the other woman's expression suddenly turned to one of fiery contempt as she harshly rammed two of her fingers inside of Cordelia, fucking her with none of the affection she would show her most devoted servant. "I just fucking despise you. That's all there is to it. Always have."

Her limbs still bound by her fallen comrade's curse, Cordelia winced and squirmed as Robin's digits violated her, on the verge of tears as she attempted to process this one final, particularly egregious trespass. "Eugh, please! Stop!" she shriek-sobbed.

Smiling sweetly, Robin, making a conscious effort to increase her victim's discomfort by giving her clit a series of very distinct and harsh scratches, simply increased her pace. "No." she refused lightly. "In fact, this was so much fun, that you, Little-Miss-Perfect-Knight, get to watch me wring every drop of cum from _my_ man until I'm absolutely, one-hundred-percent certain I'm- well, you get it-"

Every pant, every shudder, every time her muscles clenched against Robin's fingers hit home to Cordelia just how utterly filthy she felt, not simply due to her tormentor's depredations against her. She had been forced to watch her prince, the love of her life, be taken by his not-so-ex-lover, and yet she was exactly as aroused as Robin had accused her of being. Even if Chrom would take her back (next to impossible), she could scarcely bear to face him ever again.

"Besides, it doesn't have to be ALL bad," continued Robin distantly. "I mean, I've only one servant I'd trust to teach my daughter about the joys- of being a woman, so to speak. But a fucktoy like you? That's always useful as well."

 

Licking the other woman's fluids from her fingers, Robin, while altogether pleased with herself and what she'd accomplished tonight (what with her people's ancient blood enemy belonging, without a doubt, to her in body, mind, and soul), the goddess scowled nonetheless. Even the juices from this woman's cunt tasted perfect, she thought irritably. Not that it truly mattered any longer; naked as the day she was born, a bit of her beloved's own vital fluid running down her thigh, she pouted in the doorway like some sort of ancient relief of a divinity.

"My, my!" exclaimed an awed Tharja. "If I may say so, you look even more radiant than usual, Lady Grima!"

The goddess smirked, momentarily licking her lips as she recalled her one-woman, single-handed conquest of the halidom. "Yes, you may say so." she replied smugly. "But don't they always say that about those with child?"

"Mmm...a successor to you, with your beauty and power? It gets me so fucking hot just thinking about it."

"Well, you know your place as always, my Tharja."

Returning the ravenous kiss from the woman she'd worshiped even prior to her "transformation," Tharja awaited her lady's fingers to slip into her bodysuit with bated breath, but to no avail, Robin breaking off the gesture with an irritated expression. "Something wrong, milady? Have I done something to displease you?"

Momentarily returning to the room to retrieve her coat, Robin gave her answer: "Ensure no harm comes to Chrom." she demanded. "I have some insects that need swatting. Something about 'saving' him, no doubt."

"Your wish is my command, Lady Grima. And the pegasus knight with the stick up her bum?"

"Do whatever you like with her."

"Understood. Still, it seems like such a waste just to do away with her."

Robin grinned once more, this time with a feral, malevolent hunger behind it. "I agree completely, Tharja. After all, she has to serve SOME purpose. Both you and Aversa will get your turns with her, don't you worry."

**Author's Note:**

> And here I've got Grima!Robin doing her whole Hannibal Lecter act before having her way with Chrom. But this actually was intended as a prequel to some LuciSev smut of a similar premise.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lust, Spirituality, Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262576) by [Sharyrazade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade)




End file.
